Remember Me?
by shitsuka
Summary: Ugh, Gomenasai minna-san! Setelah sekian lama saya baru update lagi! m   m  Happy Reading and Please Review!
1. Kecelakaan

**Fandom : Shakugan no Shana**

**Title : Remember Me?**

**Characters :**

**~ Shana**

**~ Yuji**

**~ Margery**

**~ Wihelmina**

**~ Chigusa**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Summary : **

**Yuji kecelakaan dan akhirnya ia lupa ingatan. Dapatkah ia sembuh kembali? Please RnR! **

**Warnings : **

**Karakter yang ada di sini beda dengan karakter asli yang ada di Animenya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa minna-san!<strong>

**Ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin fanfiction di fandom Shakugan no Shana. Semoga fanfiction saya yang abal, gaje, nggak mutu, dan nggak guna ini dapat berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa (readers :maksud lo apa thor? Author: hehehehehe canda.) ralat agar dapat menghibur semuanyaaaa.**

* * *

><p>~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~)<p>

Yuji mengalami amnesia atau lupa ingatan ini disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

FLASHBACK ON

"Kwek Kwek Kwek Kwek." "Wah ada bebek! Lemparin batu ah!" ide Yuji. *Bruk, Prang, Kwek, Krek, Mooo?* "Yes kena!" seru Yuji ke girangan. "Tunggu kok tuh bebek jalan ke arah sini sih? Mana bergerombol lagi! Wah mereka mengejar ku! Uaaaaaa tolong!" jerit Yuji sambil lari tunggang langgang. Namun usaha Yuji sia sia karena salah satu bebek yang tadi ia timpuk menggunakan batu, berasil mematuk kaki nya. Akibat patukan itu Yuji kesandung dan dia berguling guling hingga kepalanya terkantuk sebuah batu yang sangat amat besar. Alhasih sebuah darah segar mengalir deras dari kepala Yuji. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

FLASHBACK OFF

Akibat Yuji lupa ingatan ia juga melupakan tugasnya sebagai flame haze. Itu membuat Shana, Margery dan Wihelmina menjadi cemas. "Hei, Margery bagaimana ini kalau si Yuji tidak bisa mengingat lagi?"ucap Shana denganwajah cemas dan khawatir. "Entahlah cebol aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Margery sambil meneguk minumannya. "Memang bagaimana sih kejadiannya sampai Yuji bisa lupa ingatan?" tanya Wihelmina. "Baiklah akan aku ceritakan kejadiannya….blablabla." Shana menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya kepada Margery dan Wihelmina. Setelah mendengar cerita Shana, Margery tertawa terbahak bahak. Hal itu membuat Shana sedikit jengkel. "Hahahahahahaha! Bodoh sekali bocah itu!" ucap Margery di sela sela tawanya yang membahana. "Hoi! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap Shana jengkel. "Sudahlah. Hmm, aku punya usul bagaimana kalau Shana pergi kerumah Chigusa untuk merawat Yuji agar ia cepat sembuh. Soalnya menurut buku yang kubaca orang yang terkena amnesia akan cepat ingat kembali apabila ia selalu di dekatkan dengan orang orang yang di anggapnya berharga." usul Wihelmina. "Ah aku setuju dengan mu Wihelmina! Semakin cepat ia sembuh semakin cepat pula ia kembali berlatih! Bagaimana dengan mu cebol?" Margery menyetujui usul Wihelmina. "Huh, baiklah akan aku lakukan. Ini semua demi kesembuhan Yuji." ucap Shana lirih. 'Hmm, tidak biasanya Shana seperti ini.' batin Wihelmina. 'Tumben sekali si cebol ini bersikap seperti ini.' batin Margery. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau berangkat sekarang saja cebol?" tanya Margery. "Yasudah lah. Aku berangkat sekarang yah!" pamit Shana. "Shana, ucapkan salam ku pada Chigusa yah." pinta Wihelmina. "Tentu saja Wihelmina pasti akan ku sampaikan salam mu itu. Aku berangkat!" ucap Shana sambil berlalu pergi. "Hati hati di jalan Shana!" ucap Wihelmina sebelum Shana menghilang. "Ya!" balas Shana.

~ Rumah Yuji ~

*TingTongTingTong*

"Ya sebentar!" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah. "Shana? Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari? Hmm ayo masuk kedalam." ucap Chigusa sambil mempersilahkan Shana masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Oya, Shana kau ada perlu apa datang kemari?" ucap Chigusa mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. "Hmm, aku kemari karena ingin ikut membantu merawat Yuji. Mungkin aku akan kesini setiap hari nantinya. Apa boleh Chigusa?" jawab Shana. "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut membantu merawat Yuji, Shana. Sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini saja sementara waktu agar kau tidak bolak balik." ucap Chigusa sambil tersenyum senang karena ada yang mau ikut membantu merawat anaknya. "Hmm, baiklah akan ku tanyakan dulu ya pada Wihelmina. Boleh ku pinjam telepon mu Chigusa? Aku ingin menelepon Wihelmina sekarang." balas Shana. "Hmm, tentu saja Shana. Teleponnya ada di dekat dapur yah!" ucap Chigusa. "Baik, Chigusa." jawab Shana. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Shana kembali lagi dengan wajah sumringah. Rupanya Wihelmina menyetujui ide gilanya Chigusa dan semua barang barang yang di perlukan Shana akan dikirim ke rumahnya Yuji. "Shana, tolong kamu temanin Yuji di taman belakang. Aku ingin pergi ke swalayan sebentar." printah Chigusa.

~ Taman Belakang Rumah Yuji ~

"Hai!" sapa Shana kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk di rumput. Namun yang disapa hanya diam tak membalas sapaannya. "Hai, Yuji!" sapa sana sekali lagi. "Hnn." jawab Yuji singkat. "Kau ingat aku Yuji?" tanya Shana. "Nggak. Kamu siapa yah?" Yuji bertanya balik. Hal ini membuat Shana menjadi sedih, kecewa, dan sakit hati. "Huh, pasti kau melupakan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal lagi?" usul Shana. "Maksudmu?" tanya Yuji. "Ya, kita berkenalan satu sama lain. Bagaimana?" jelas Shana. "Baiklah. Dimulai dari kamu dulu." jawab Yuji. "Perkenalkan aku Shana, aku sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mu bahkan kita juga sekelas." Shana memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sha..Shan..Shana? Kau kah itu?" ucap Yuji. Spontan Shana terbelalak kaget. "Yuji kamu mengingatku?" tanya Shana. "Ehmm maaf aku belum bisa ingat apa apa." jawab Yuji. "Oh. Lalu kenapa kamu sangat kaget mendengar nama ku?" tanya Shana. "Soalnya, semenjak kecelakaan itu aku sering memimpikan seorang anak perempuan bernama Shana. Dan perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan mu." jawab Yuji polos, matanya menatap ke langit seakan sedang ingin menggapai sesuatu yang ingin dia gapai. 'Kok bisa sih?' batin Shana. "Hei, Shana entah kenapa aku merasa selama ini kita sudah dekat yah?" tanya Yuji. "Yuji selama ini memang kita sudah dekat tahu." jawab Shana. "Kita sering melakukan apa saja, Shana?" tanya Yuji. "Kita sering latihan bareng, makan siang bareng, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng." jelas Shana. 'La..lati..Latihan? Tunggu sepertinya memang ini yang sering aku lakukan bersamanya.' batin Yuji. *NyutNyutNyut* Karena saking kerasnya Yuji berusaha mengingat semuanya kepalanya menjadi sakit dan akhirnya ia ambruk di pangkuannya Shana. Sontak hal ini membuat Shana kaget setengah mati dan agak sedikit blushing. "Yuji kau baik baik saja?" tanya Shana khawatir. "Ah, Shana maaf aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Maafkan lah aku Shana! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja ambruk di pangkuanmu." mohon Yuji. "Yaampun, Yuji tenang aja kali." jawab Shana sambil tersenyum manis. 'Hei lihat, gadis yang mirip seperti gadis yang ada di mimpiku ini tersenyum. Wow! Manis sekali senyumannya itu. Andai kata aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan konyol itu!' batin Yuji. "Shana sebaiknya kita masuk yuk. Sepertinya ibu sudeh kembali ke rumah." ajak Yuji. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu." jawab Shana enteng.

Keesokan paginya..

"Shana apakah ada perkembangan dari Yuji?" tanya Chigusa. "Belum sama sekali Chigusa." jawab Shana. "Oh.." "Tetapi saat mendengar nama ku dia sedikit kaget. Katanya setelah ia kecelakaan ia sering bermimpi tentang anak perempuan yang bernama Shana." Shana memotong ucapan Chigusa. "Hmm, semoga saja ia cepat mengingat semuanya." ucap Chigusa lirih. "Ya aku juga berharap begitu." jawab Shana. Tanpa mereka sadari dari luar rumah Yuji ada seorang perempuan seumuran Shana yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Shana dan Chigusa.

Siapa kah perempuan itu? Next Chapter yah!

Review yah! Kalo nggak nggak saya lanjutin ceritanya! (Readers : Cih, maksa banget nih author! Author : Ugh, ayolah sekali kali!)

Rikuo : Hoi!

Author : Yo! Kenapa kau muncul disini?

Rikuo : Gak boleh yah?

Author : Ya iyalah! Inikan fandomnya Shakugan no Shana, sedangkan kamu kan dari fandomnya Nurarihyon no Mago. Oya mana tuh si ratu es?

Rikuo : Oh gitu yah. Aku kira aku boleh muncul di setiap fanfiction kamu. Oh Yuki Onna perasaan tadi dia di sebelah ku deh.

Author : Siapa bilang boleh! Rugi banget deh. Ah mungkin si Yuki Onna sedang balik ke kutub utara.

Yuki Onna : Nggak tuh aku nggak balik ke kutub utara.

Author : Eh, Yuki Onna. Apa kabar?

Yuki Onna : Cih, nggak usah SKSD deh.

Rikuo : Sikap mu… sikap mu… sikap mu..

Author : Cepetan ngomongnya Rikuo!

Yuki Onna : Ah maaf kan aku Rikuo-sama aku…

Rikuo : Sikap mu.. sungguh sungguh tepat! Aku sangat bangga padamu Yuki Onna

Author : Eh? What The Heck?

Inuyasha & Kagome : Hoi!

Author : Yaampun ini kenapa semuanya muncul di sini sih? Ini kan bukan fandom kalian!

Kagome : Uhk kau mengusir ku author! Tega sekali!

Yuki Onna : Nah lo nah lo si author nangisin anak orang! Wah tanggung jawab dong thor.

Rikuo : Kamu kejam thor.

Author : Ih, jangan mojokin orang dong! Lagian kan aku nggak bermaksud bikin Kagome nangis.

Inuyasha : Hah! Ini sudah tak bisa di tolerir lagi!

Author : Terus mau apa?

Lanjutan percakapan ini di Chapther berikutnya!

Kita lihat Author bakal diapain sama mereka!

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Saya tunggu loh reviewnya!**

**Arigatou minna-san!**


	2. Kebohongan

**Fandom : Shakugan no Shana**

**Title : Remember Me?**

**Characters :**

**~ Shana**

**~ Yuji**

**~ Margery**

**~ Wihelmina**

**~ Chigusa**

**~ Kazumi**

**~ Alastor**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>

**Yuji kecelakaan dan akhirnya ia lupa ingatan. Dapatkah ia sembuh kembali? Please RnR! **

**Chapter 2 : Kebohongan**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings : <strong>

**Karakter yang ada di sini beda dengan karakter asli yang ada di Animenya. **

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin fanfiction di fandom Shakugan no Shana. Semoga fanfiction saya yang abal, gaje, nggak mutu, dan nggak guna ini dapat berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa (readers :maksud lo apa thor? Author: hehehehehe canda.) ralat agar dapat menghibur semuanyaaaa.**

* * *

><p>~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~)<p>

_Chapter 1 :_

_Tanpa mereka sadari dari luar rumah Yuji ada seorang perempuan seumuran Shana yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Shana dan Chigusa._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :<p>

"Huh, sayang sekali Shana aku tidak akan membiarkan Yuji cepat mengingat semuanya!" gumam seorang perempuan. "Ah, Kazumi! Apa dari tadi kamu berdiri di depan?" tanya Shana yang menyadari ke datangan Kazumi. "Hmm, nggak kok aku baru saja sampai." jawab Kazumi penuh ke bohongan. "Oh, kenapa nggak langsung masuk?" tanya Chigusa. "Habisnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua." jawab Kazumi. "Ibu,Shana siapa yang datang?" tanya Yuji tiba tiba. 'Ah jangan jangan Yuji sudah ingat semuanya lagi?' batin Kazumi. "Ah, Yuji ini Kazumi salah satu teman kita." jelas Shana. 'Tapi nampaknya ia masih belom bisa mengingat.' batin Kazumi. "Hai, maaf yah aku tidak bisa mengingat kamu." ucap Yuji. "Iya, nggak apa apa kok Yuji. Aku yakin pasti kamu nanti akan ingat." ucap Kazumi. "Terima kasih Kazumi." balas Yuji. "Hmm, Kazumi, Yuji bisakah kalian jaga rumah sebentar? Aku dan Shana ingin pergi ke Swalayan." tanya Chigusa. "Tentu saja, ibu!" jawab Yuji. "Baiklah kami pergi dulu." pamit Shana sambil berlalu pergi. "Hei, Kazumi maukah kau…" 'Wah Yuji mau ngomong apa nih?' batin Kazumi. "…menemani ku ngobrol di halaman belakang?" tanya Yuji. 'Ya, elah kirain mau ngelamar ternyata cuman minta nemenin ngobrol doing!' batin Kazumi. "Tentu saja." jawab Kazumi.

~ Taman Belakang ~

Setelah mereka berada di taman belakang mereka tidak langsung mengobrol satu sama lain tetapi malah saling mengunci mulut masing masing. Semua itu berakhir ketika Kazumi memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Hei, Yuji apa kau tau penyebab kau amnesia?" tanya Kazumi. "Katanya ibu kepala ku terbentur batu saat di kejar bebek." jawab Yuji. 'Beruntung sekali waktu itu tidak ada yang melihat aksi ku.' batin Kazumi. "Tapi kok mendadak aku jadi penasaran yah. Sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja melepaskan bebek bebek itu!" ucap Yuji yang membuat Kazumi diam sejenak. 'Hmm, aku bisa memanfaatkannya!' batin Kazumi. "Kau tahu Yuji, siapa penyebab kecelakaan ini?" tanya Kazumi. "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu!" jawab Yuji tegas. 'Maaf kan aku Shana aku harus mengkambing hitam kan kamu!' batin Kazumi. "Hmm baiklah, sebenarnya penyebabnya adalah Shana! Dia yang melepas bebek bebek itu, karena dia tahu kalau kamu kan orangnya rada rada iseng…" " Nggak mungkin Shana! Nggak mungkin dia melakukan hal se keji itu!" bantah Yuji. "Tapi itu kenyataan Yuji!" balas Kazumi. "Tapi kenapa Shana melakukan itu?" tanya Yuji dengan nada tidak percaya. "Karena pada waktu itu kamu telah menolak pernyataan cinta Shana kepada kamu Yuji! Mungkin dia dendam sama kamu!" jelas Kazumi berapi api. "Serius? Tapi apa alasan aku menolak Shana? Dia kan serba perfect!" tanya Yuji. "Karena kamu udah jadi milik ku!" jawab Kazumi penuh kebohongan. "Apa? Serius?" tanya Yuji. "Ya, aku serius!" jawab Kazumi. "Apa ini mimpi?" tanya Yuji. "Nggak ini kenyataan. Sudah jelaskan sekarang bahwa Shana lah penyebab semua ini!" ucap Kazumi. "Ya Kazumi aku sudah sangat jelas. Maaf yah aku baru mengetahui hubungan kita!" jawab Yuji. 'Tapi ini aneh, kenapa aku tidak berdebar debar saat bersama Kazumi? Berbeda halnya saat bersama Shana aku malah merasakan berdebar debar? Apa iya Shana yang membuat ku menjadi amnesia? Rasanya tidak mungkin! Aku sungguh tidak percaya sama sekali!' batin Yuji. "Yuji, Kazumi?" sapa seseorang. "Ah Shana kau sudah kembali?" tanya Kazumi. "Ya, aku dan Chigusa sudah kembali!" jawab Shana sambil tersenyum. "Yuji, ayo masuk ini kan sudah sore." ajak Shana. "Nanti saja! Kau masuk saja sendiri! Aku masih ingin disini bersama Kazumi!" ucap Yuji ketus. Setelah mendengar ucapan Yuji yang sangat ketus, air wajah Shana langsung berubah 180 derajat kecewa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yuji akan menjadi ketus begitu. "Oh begitu yah, maaf Yuji." ucap Shana dengan sangat amat lirih. 'Astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan! Lihat, aku telah membuat Shana menjadi sedih! Ah aku memang bodoh!' batin Yuji. 'Yes! Akhirnya Yuji mulai termakan omongan ku!' batin Kazumi. Setelah Shana meninggalkan Yuji dan Kazumi, Yuji memutuskan untuk mengajak Kazumi untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

~ Ruang Makan ~

Makan malam pun tiba, namun kali ini sangat berbeda. Karena, tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Sang pembuat onar benar benar masih kecewa dengan Yuji yang tadi berbicara ketus kepadanya. Chigusa yang menyadari keanehan ini langsung bertanya kepada Shana apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Shana kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Chigusa yang membuat Kazumi dan Yuji menoleh ke arah Shana. "Ah, aku hanya merasa jenuh dan sedikit sakit." jawab Shana lirih. Kalian tahu kan sakit yang di maksud Shana di sini sakit apa? Yap, tepat sekali! Sakit Hati. Ternyata Shana benar benar sakit hati akan ucapan Yuji kepadanya. Mungkin semua orang akan menganggap Shana orang nya kekanak kanakan. Tetapi apa kalian ingat Shana kan bukan berasal dari sini? Jadi jelas saja kalau sejujurnya perasaannya lebih rapuh dibandingkan perasaan orang lain. Kalian tahu, orang yang dapat memahaminya hanya Yuji seorang. Coba sekarang bayangkan perasaan Shana? Pasti sangat kecewa kan? "Hmm, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja habis makan Shana." ucap Kazumi prihatin. "Ya, Kazumi terima kasih." jawab Shana lirih. "Ya, sudah sekarang lanjutkan makan mu." ucap Chigusa. "Baik!" jawab Kazumi. "Ah maaf Chigusa sepertinya badan ku tidak dapat di ajak kompromi lagi. Aku ingin langsung istirahat saja yah. Permisi! Oya Chigusa terimakasih atas makanannya, itu sangat enak." ucap Shana. "Oh, ya sudah kalau gitu. Selamat istirahat Shana." balas Chigusa. Setelah pamit Shana menatap sebentar ke arah Yuji dengan tatapan kecewa yang mendalam. Karena merasa ada yang menatapnya Yuji pun balas menatap. Akhirnya tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Hal itu menimbulkan sensasi baru bagi mereka. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuh mereka. Lama kelamaan muncul semburat merah di wajah masing masing dari mereka. Karena tidak tahan lagi Shana langsung berlari kekamarnya. 'Ah apa itu tadi? Mengapa aku deg-degan saat bertatapan dengan Shana tadi? Sungguh ini aneh sekali.' batin Yuji.

~ Kamar Shana ~

"Ah kenapa aku merasakan wajah ku panas sekali saat pandangan ku dan Yuji bertemu?" gumam Shana. "Itu karena kamu mulai jatuh ketiban cinta ups jatuh cinta dengan Yuji!" sahut sebuah suara. "Apa itu mungkin Alastor?" tanya Shana. "Kenapa tidak?" jawab Alastor. "Tapi kau lihat kan tadi Yuji sangat ketus dan dingin pada ku? Memang aku telah berbuat salah yah?" tanya Shana. "Ya, aku melihat semuanya kok! Tapi ini ganjil kenapa sikapnya langsung berubal 180 derajat pada mu yah?" Alastor malah bertanya balik. "Entah lah aku juga merasakan adanya hal yang sangat amat ganjil." jawab Shana.

*Tok Tok Tok Tok*

"Shana?" seru seorang dari balik pintu. "Ya, sebentar!" jawab Shana. "Yuji!" jerit Shana kaget dan sukses langsung di bekap mulutnya oleh Yuji. Yuji takut teriakannya Shana akan membuat ibunya curiga. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu Shana mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Hei, kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Shana. "Ah, nggak boleh yah?" jawab Yuji. "Tentu saja boleh." jawab Shana agak blushing. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!" ucap Yuji.

Kira kira apa yah yang akan Yuji bicarakan? Next Chapter yah!

Sekali lagi Review yah! Kalo nggak, ya nggak saya lanjutkan. :p (Readers : Ogah! Author : Ah, jangan gitu dong!)

Lanjutan percakapan Author dengan makhluk makhluk yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. (Lebayyy)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha : Entah, aku juga belom kepikiran. (pasang muka innocent)<p>

Author : *tewas seketika*

Rikuo : *Jatuh kejengkang*

Yuki Onna : *Kelempar ke kutub utara*

Kagome : Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

Inuyasha : Gabruk! Brak! Bruk! Brek! Meong? Guk-Guk? Mbekkk? Prang?

Author : Pasti itu sakit banget!

Yuki Onna : Pasti, sekarat tuh?

Rikuo : Mati nggak yah?

Inuyasha : Apa yang kau lakukan sih Kagome? Kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa?

Kagome : Kalau untuk Youkai baka seperti kamu sih hal itu sangat pantas kamu dapatkan!

Inuyasha : Masa?

Kagome : Nggak percaya? Mau nyoba lagi?

Inuyasha : Nggak perlu tuh!

Author : Udah, pada balik sana ke dunia masing masing! Jangan mengotori fanfiction ku yang abal, gaje dan aneh. Tunggu kenapa Shana sama Yuji nggak muncul?

Shana : Authorrr!

Author : Shanaaa! Akhirnya kau muncul! Mana Yuji?

Yuji : Yo, author!

Author : Ck, akhirnya kalian dateng

Yuji & Shana : Kenapa baru dimunculinnya sekarang sih?

Author : Maap aku lupa.

Rikuo : Akhirnya lengkap!

Yuki-Onna : Saya setuju dengan anda Rikuo-sama

Inuyasha : Makin rame makin seru!

Kagome : Yap, tepat sekali!

Author : *Depresi berat*

Tanpa di sadari author di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik. Ketika sudah menyadari kehadirannya author pun menoleh kebelakang dan "AAAAA!"

Siapakah perempuan itu?

Lanjutan percakapan ini di next chapter!

Kita lihat kejadian apa lagi yang akan mereka alami berikutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Arigatou Minna-san!**


	3. Kebenaran yang tersembunyi

**Fandom : Shakugan no Shana**

**Title : Remember Me?**

**Characters :**

**~ Shana**

**~ Yuji**

**~ Margery**

**~ Wihelmina**

**~ Chigusa**

**~ Kazumi**

**~ Alastor**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Summary : **

**Yuji kecelakaan dan akhirnya ia lupa ingatan. Dapatkah ia sembuh kembali? Please RnR! **

**Chapter 3 : Kebenaran yang Tersembunyi**

**Warnings : **

**Karakter yang ada di sini beda dengan karakter asli yang ada di Animenya. **

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin fanfiction di fandom Shakugan no Shana. Semoga fanfiction saya yang abal, gaje, nggak mutu, dan nggak guna ini dapat berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa (readers :maksud lo apa thor? Author: hehehehehe canda.) ralat agar dapat menghibur semuanyaaaa.**

~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ ~(^_^~)

_Chapter 2 :_

"_Hei, kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Shana. "Ah, nggak boleh yah?" jawab Yuji. "Tentu saja boleh." jawab Shana agak blushing. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!" ucap Yuji._

Chapter 3 :

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa Yuji?" tanya Shana.

"Hmm, sebelumnya nih aku disuruh menyerahkan ini pada mu." jawab Yuji sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shana.

"Obat? Untuk aku?" tanya Shana.

"Ya. Kau tau cara meminumnya?" jawab Yuji.

"Hnn, nggak. Maaf bisa kamu beritahukan cara meminum obat ini Yuji?" pinta Shana.

"Tentu saja. Sini kemarikan obatnya!" printah Yuji.

"Baiklah!" jawab Shana.

"Sekarang buka mulut mu!" "Aaaa!" Setelah Shana membuka mulutnya, Yuji langsung memasukan obat lalu memberikan Shana air putih untuk mempermudah proses penelanan obat.

"Uhk, pahit!" ucap Shana.

"Namanya juga obat." jawab Yuji dingin.

'Hei, Yuji kenapa hari ini kamu dingin sekali sama aku sih?' batin Shana.

"Hmm, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shana.

"Kau tahu Shana, ternyata aku sudah jadian loh sama Kazumi!" jawab Yuji. "Oh, begitu? Selamat yah!" balas Shana.

'Aduh! Kenapa rasanya sakit banget sih?' batin Shana. Melihat ekspresi Shana yang tidak menyenangkan Yuji pun jadi merasa bersalah.

'Ck, kenapa aku bodoh sih? Lagi lagi aku membuat Shana sedih.' batin Yuji. "Shana?" panggil Yuji.

"Ya?" jawab Shana.

"Satu lagi, sabtu besok aku dan Kazumi ingin pergi ke taman bermain dan kau harus ikut!" jelas Yuji dengan ketus.

"Oh ya sudah. Jam berapa?" tanya Shana.

"Jam 10.00. Aku harap kau juga membawa salah satu teman mu yah!" ucap Yuji.

"Baik lah." jawab Shana.

"Oyasuminasai!" ucap Yuji sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar Shana. "Oyasuminasai!" balas Shana.

"Ugh kenapa sih dia?" ucap Shana.

"Dia ingin membuatmu cemburu Shana." jawab Alastor.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shana.

"Entah lah aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya!" jawab Alastor.

"Alastor menurut mu siapa yah yang akan ku ajak pergi?" tanya Shana.

"Ah aku punya saran bagaimana kalau Keisaku Satou?" usul Alastor.

"Ah? Baiklah, sebaiknya aku telepon dia sekarang!" ucap Shana. Shana pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ruang keluarga untuk meminjam telepon rumah Yuji. Setelah sampai di depan meja telepon tiba tiba saja Shana jadi parno sendiri.

"Ah telepon nggak yah?" gumam Shana.

"Telepon saja Shana!" jawab Alastor.

"Tapi aku takut Keisaku menolak ajakan ku Alastor." ucap Shana.

"Sudah lah telepon saja!" printah Alastor.

"Baiklah Alastor." jawab Shana. Akhirnya Shana memutuskan untuk memencet nomer telepon rumah Keisaku.

"Selamat malam." ucap Shana.

"Selamat malam." jawab suara di sebrang telepon.

"Maaf bisakah saya berbicara dengan Keisaku?" tanya Shana.

"Dengan saya sendiri. Dari mana yah?" jawab Keisaku.

"Ah, hai Keisaku ini aku Shana." ucap Shana.

"Ada apa Shana kau meneleponku malam malam begini?" tanya Keisaku. "Begini loh….. blablablabla.." jelas Shana pada Keisaku tentang acara pergi ke taman bermain.

"Hmm, baiklah aku ikut. Acaranya besok kan, jam 10.00?" jawab Keisaku. "Serius? Aku sangat senang Keisaku!" ucap Shana senang.

"Aku juga!" jawab Keisaku.

"Eh, sudah dulu yah! Aku harus tidur! Selamat malam Keisaku!" ucap Shana sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Keisaku.

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi pagi sekali Shana sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia terbangun karena suara gaduh dari luar rumah keluarga Sakai.

"Ah kenapa gaduh sekali sih?" pikir Shana.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah betapa terkejutnya Shana melihat seorang tomogara yang sedang menghancurkan jalan di sekitar rumah Yuji. Tanpa pikir panjang Shana langsung menghadapi Tomogara itu. Pertarungan berjalan secara sengit diantara Shana dan Tomogara itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tanpa disadari Shana, Yuji menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan tampang eh-ada-apa-ini? Tapi-kenapa-aku-merasa-ini-sering-terjadi?

'Aduh! Kenapa kepala ku sakit?' batin Yuji.

''Tunggu kenapa ini? Aku nggak kuat lagi! Sakit banget!'' jerit Yuji kesakitan dan disaat itu Shana mengakhiri petarungannya dengan Tomogara itu dengan hasil 1-0 alias Shana yang menang. Mendengar jeritan Yuji, Shana langsung menghampiri Yuji yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa *ralat* tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Yuji!" seru Shana.

"Ah, Shana tolong aku kepala ku sakit sekali!" jerit Yuji.

"Baiklah Yuji aku akan membawa mu kedalam rumah!" balas Shana dengan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi. Akhirnya Shana membawa Yuji ke dalam rumah dengan cara di seret *eh? Ralat lagi!* dengan cara di bopong.

Dalam Rumah

"Yuji!" seru Chigusa.

"Ah ibu." jawab Yuji dengan nada lirih.

"Kamu kenapa nak?" tanya Chigusa panik.

"Aku tadi cuman pusing doang kok. Tenang saja bu!" jawab Yuji.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" ucap Chigusa lega.

"Ibu tahu nggak aku sudah mengingat semuanya loh! Dan aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya membuatku kecelakaan." seru Yuji dengan tampang sok misterius. "Eh serius?" tanya Chigusa. "Tentu saja!" jawab Yuji.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chigusa.

"Rahasia! Oya bu tolong jangan beri tahu kan ke Shana atau yang lainnya bahwa aku sudah mengingat semuanya." jawab Yuji dengan senyum liciknya. "Hmm apa kau jadi dengan acara kencan mu?" tanya Chigusa.

"Yap, tentu saja bu!" jawab Yuji.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas karena sekarang sudah pukul 09.30 dan kau tahu Shana sudah pergi meninggalkan mu karena tadi ia sudah di jemput dengan salah satu teman laki lakinya." jelas Chigusa.

"Uapa?" seru Yuji kaget.

"Makanya cepetan! Oya Kazumi sudah nungguin kamu loh!" ucap Chigusa.

'Cih! Kazumi sekarang aku sudah ingat semuanya loh! Jadi mari kita akhiri semua permainan kebohongan mu ini!' batin Yuji.

"Baiklah bu!" jawab Yuji.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yuji sudah selesai bersiap siap. Kini ia menemui Kazumi yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Hai Kazumi, maaf yah kamu jadi nunggu lama." sesal Yuji.

"Ah nggak apa apa kok." jawab Kazumi sambil berjalan ke arah Yuji dan memeluknya.

'Ih, apa apaan sih ini? Sabar, kamu harus sabar Yuji!' batin Yuji.

"Ehm, Kazumi ayo kita berangkat! Kasihan kan Shana dan Keisaku yang sudah menunggu kita." ucap Yuji sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Kazumi.

"Ah baiklah!" jawab Kazumi.

'Aneh! Ada apa yah dengan Yuji? Bukankah seharusnya Yuji jadi membenci Shana, kenapa malah makin perhatian sama Shana sih?' batin Kazumi.

ToBeContinue!

Kira kira apa yah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Next Chapter yah!

Sekali lagi Review yah! Kalo nggak, ya nggak saya lanjutkan. :p (Readers : Ogah! Author : Ah, jangan gitu dong!)

* * *

><p>Lanjutan percakapan Author dengan makhluk makhluk yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda. (Lebayyy)<p>

Episode sebelumnya :

Inuyasha : Makin rame makin seru!

Kagome : Yap, tepat sekali!

Author : *Depresi berat*

Tanpa di sadari author di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik. Ketika sudah menyadari kehadirannya author pun menoleh kebelakang dan "AAAAA!"

Episode sekarang :

Author : AAAA (*bletak* Author langsung ditimpuk pake panci sama seserang itu.) aduh sakit tahu! Kenapa kau kemari lagi Enma-chan? Apa kau masih ingin membawaku ke neraka?

Ternyata oh ternyata orang yang membuat Author teriak adalah Ai Enma.

Ai Enma : Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin menjajakan boneka jerami ku pada mereka. Ayo semuanya silahkan di lihat! Boneka jerami ini hebat loh sekali kalian menarik benang yang ada disini, dendam kalian bisa terbalas dengan cara orang yang kalian benci akan langsung di kirim ke neraka. Untuk pembelian 2 buah boneka akan saya beri satu tulang manusia asli loh!

Mendengar itu Shana, Yuji, Author, Inuyasha, Kagome, Yuki-Onna, dan Rikuo hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria dan ber-jaw drop ria.

Yuki-Onna : Lihat lah Rikuo-sama, Enma-san menjual boneka itu lagi! Apakah anda mau membeli satu?

Rikuo : Hmm, nggak ah Yuki-Onna aku nggak punya dendam kok.

Yuki-Onna : Serius Rikuo-sama? Memangnya anda tidak dendam dengan Author sableng ini?

Author : Hei, Yuki-Onna aku mendengar itu loh.

Rikuo : Sudah nggak dendam kok.

Inuyasha : Hoi! Kenapa kau sudah nggak dendam lagi sama si Author?

Kagome : Iya, nih kan aku pingin lihat si Author di siksa.

Shana : Kalian mau nyiksa Author ya?

Yuji : Kami boleh ikutan?

Author : Yare-yare kenapa nasib ku sial gini? *sambil pundung di pojokan*

Ai Enma : Bagaimana jadi beli?

Minna : Tentu saja!

Author : Tidakkkkkkkkk

Minna : Ahahahahahaha! Ayo tarik benang nya! *Sreet*

Ai Enma : Karena benangnya sudah di tarik, berarti kalian telah mengikat janji denganku.

Rikuo : Ano, memangnya janji apa yah?

Ai Enma : Kalian akan mengikuti jejak orang yang kalian masukan ke neraka kalian akan..

Kagome : Tidaaakkkk!

Inuyasha : Aku tidak mau!

Ai Enma : Woi mas, mbak saya masih belom selesai ngomong loh. Jadi kalian akan masuk ke dalam neraka juga tetapi sebelumnya kalian akan mendapatkan liburan bareng ke Disney Land Hongkong dan akan menginap di hotel bintang 100.

Shana : Wuaaa kok bisa?

Yuji : Iya kok bisa?

Ai Enma : Karena kalian adalah orang ke 100.000 yang mengirimkan orang yang kalian benci ke neraka.

Kagome : Hahahaha untung sekali kita.

Inuyasha : Khukhukhu untung tadi kita beli boneka jerami itu.

Rikuo : Yeyy! Akhirnya aku bisa ke Disney Land Hongkong juga!

Yuki-Onna : Yey! Aku akan liburan bersama dengan Rikuo-sama.

Ai Enma : Nah, Author sudah saatnya ku kirim kau ke neraka! Wahai kau orang berdosa, kau tak layak tinggal di bumi ini. Kau hanya akan mengotori bumi ini dengan segala dosa-dosamu, dari pada itu terjadi lebih baik kau ke neraka saja!

Author : …..

TBC

Apa yang terjadi dengan Author?

Lanjutan percakapan ini di next chapter!

Kita lihat kejadian apa lagi yang akan mereka alami berikutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Arigatou Minna-san!**


End file.
